


Ceasefire (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [25]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, M/M, Podfic Available, Reluctant Truce, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the darkest of hearts possess a glimmer of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceasefire (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Christmas truce.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?8cx966jv9c6e6a4)

"Well, it looks like I win, Mister Tsuzuki," Muraki said with a sneering drawl as he approached the incapacitated brunet. "Your friends cannot help you, you're one attack away from permanent death, and it won't be long before my beautiful new pets arise and completely obliterate this town. I look forward to seeing the streets turn red with the blood of all the innocents you couldn't save." He crouched down in front of Tsuzuki, and he almost lovingly caressed over his bloodied cheek before he leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss across his lips. He smirked when the brunet tried to jerk away, but couldn't due to his injuries. "Tell me, my fallen angel, shall I kill you first and spare you the horror of watching my plan unfold? Or do you wish to be by my side as it happens, and later I'll kill you gently with a lover's touch?"

"Bastard," Tsuzuki spat as he coughed up a mouthful of blood, the deep crimson running in a slow rivulet down his chin. "Kill me if you want to, but why do you have to kill everyone?"

"Why?" Muraki stood, and he gave Tsuzuki a malignant smile. "Because I can, Mister Tsuzuki." His smile widened. "You constantly search for reasons to justify the things I do, but to be quite honest, it's really not that complicated. I'm just not a very nice person, and bad people do bad things." His eyes narrowed coldly. "Period."

Muraki made an upward sweeping gesture with his hand, and he laughed darkly when the room temperature dropped and several shadow wraiths appeared, flying in slow, wide circles around their master. "I promise you that your death will be incredibly painful," he said. "These wraiths are wonderful creatures that feast on spirit energy, and believe me, they're incredibly hungry. The only downside is that you won't regenerate quickly from their attacks, so I guess I'm only going to get to kill you once. Such a pity; I'm sure we could have grown to enjoy each other's company." He raised his hand as if to snap his fingers, though he paused when he heard the sound of a church bell chiming midnight in the distance. He let out a frustrated growl, and his hand shifted to clench into a tight fist. "Gah," he snorted. "I wasted too much time on the kid. How inconvenient this is!" 

Tsuzuki frowned in confusion as he looked curiously at the doctor, his gaze slowly drifting to the wraiths and then back. He licked his cracked lips, and he wondered why Muraki hadn't yet given his order. A few minutes ago, the doctor had seemed hell bent on destroying him, but now, Tsuzuki wasn't so sure. And the longer Muraki waited, the more of his strength he was regaining. "W-what is that?" he asked when he heard the soft sounds of a choir singing _Silent Night_ drifting up from the valley.

"Your salvation." Muraki said through clenched teeth. He lowered his hand, and with a dismissive wave, the wraiths evaporated, leaving a thin, wispy cloud of black smoke. When the breeze had died down, Muraki glared at Tsuzuki, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Go."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in shock, and he just sat there for a while, stupidly staring at him. "You're letting me go?" he asked incredulously.

Muraki pulled his silver cigarette case out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "Was some part of that instruction unclear?" he asked caustically as he glanced up at Tsuzuki before he bowed his head a little and lit the end.

"I...well--" Clumsily Tsuzuki got to his feet, and he leaned against the wall for support. "Why?"

Muraki cocked his head to the side and studied the other in silence for a moment as he smoked. "Are you saying you'd rather have been killed by me?"

"Well, no, not hardly, but--" Tsuzuki's brow furrowed. "You'd won."

Muraki smiled bitterly. "Yes, I know." He took a few steps across the tile to where Tsuzuki stood. "It's December twenty-fifth, Mister Tsuzuki. The Christmas Truce is in effect."

"But you're not Christian."

Muraki snorted in irritation. " _Must_ you question everything? It's so impertinent, especially when you consider the magnitude of the gift I've just given you." He tossed the remnants of his cigarette away, and closed the distance between them, his hand cupping Tsuzuki's cheek as he brought them nearly nose to nose. "I respect what it represents, Mister Tsuzuki, if you can understand that. You have my word that it's the one day of the year where I will do. No. Harm."

Tsuzuki's breath caught as he stared into Muraki's slightly mismatched eyes, and he found it difficult to think clearly as he often did when in close proximity to the doctor. "Why should I believe you? You've lied to me before."

Muraki arched a brow, and then he laughed delightedly. "And that is what I love so much about you, Mister Tsuzuki. You want to give me the same benefit of the doubt you give to everyone else, even after all we've been through. Believe me, or don't believe me; I really couldn't care less where your convictions lead you. However, my sacrifices are in the basement of the old asylum. I assure you they're all alive and unharmed. If you're waxing nostalgic, feel free to rescue them. Fair warning though, if you haven't released them by midnight tonight, I will carry on with my plans." He leaned in close and gave Tsuzuki a deep, hard kiss, and was pleased when the brunet didn't try to push him away. "Hn." His tongue ran lightly along his upper lip as he stepped back, and he reached into his pocket. "Here," he said as he pressed a key into Tsuzuki's palm. "I'd hate for you to go charging in like gang busters and have the whole building come down on those _unfortunate_ souls." He held Tsuzuki's eyes for a moment, and then smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then," he said conversationally and he turned to go.

"Wait." Tsuzuki glanced to where Hisoka was still bound in Muraki's stasis field. "What about him?"

Muraki arched a brow as he followed Tsuzuki's gaze. "My, you are a greedy thing, aren't you?" He appeared to be contemplating the request, and then he nodded. "Fine. I'll release the boy. Though he should be made to suffer for all he's inflicted upon me." He snapped a finger, and he watched as Tsuzuki rushed anxiously to his partner's side. "How touching," he said snidely. "Do take care, Mister Tsuzuki." A malicious smirk curved his lips upward. "I'll catch you later." With that, he disappeared, leaving a small cloud of white feathers in his wake.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki waited nervously as his friend shook off the rigor of the spell and slowly came around. He smiled widely and sighed in relief as he began to move. "Thank goodness."

"What happened?" Hisoka asked as he rubbed his head, trying to clear the lingering fogginess. Tsuzuki explained everything that had happened, and when he'd finished, he just stared at him in disbelief. "Muraki just...stopped?"

"I know," Tsuzuki said. "I had a hard time believing it myself at first. But he did."

"You idiot," Hisoka murmured as he leaned back against Tsuzuki's knee, waiting for more of his strength to return. "There is no good in that man. I'm sure he's got us walking right into an even bigger trap at that asylum."

Tsuzuki considered that for a moment as he looked down at his blood-soaked clothing. "You don't think this trap was convincing enough?" he asked. 

"Shut up. I wouldn't put it past him though."

Tsuzuki frowned. "Well, maybe, but I don't think he's lying. Not this time. There was just... _something_ odd about all of it. Like, there's more going on inside his head than he wants us to know."

"You're such an idealistic idiot."

"Yes, I know." Tsuzuki brushed off the slight with a smile, his thoughts turning to the doctor. He knew what he'd seen, and while it had been small, there _had_ been some good there. Granted, Muraki was still an evil man, but Tsuzuki found that after this, his hatred for him wasn't quite so absolute. He glanced at Hisoka, and he found himself conflicted. He had promised Hisoka he would protect him from Muraki, but after all this, Tsuzuki wondered if, when next they met, he'd really be able to kill the doctor.

A part of him wanted to save him.


End file.
